User talk:Slowrider7
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Quarian page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 19:08, April 23, 2011 Language Policy I would suggest you take a few minutes and review our site policies, which are linked above, which includes our Language Policy. We don't have any need for that language here, and it isn't tolerated here. Not to mention that kind of language has no place in a civil discussion, especially when there are many other, more appropriate ways, to phrase that. Please keep this in mind in the future. Lancer1289 00:58, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Recent Edit I would like to know what was your thinking in adding "Insert non-formatted text here" into the Forum:Why mass effect 2 sucks page? All this accomplished is ramming two comments together and made it look like one person left the comment, which isn't the case. I cannot see a valid reason why it was inserted, and it has since been removed due to my statement above, but I cannot understand why it was put there in the first place. Lancer1289 17:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Language Policy Again With regard to the message above about the language policy, note that insulting other others, i.e. putting something like "you guys suck" anywhere, even on your user page that says they suck, is not acceptable. It is insulting and rude to anyone who visits the page and that will not be tolerated. As such, I'd request that you remove the offending statement. Lancer1289 01:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Link me to where it says I can't say it please. --Slowrider7 11:14, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :It's common sense though. Belittling another user's comments or doing what you apparently did is an insulting tactic. It isn't necessarily featured in the language policy, for the above reason. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 11:50, October 13, 2011 (UTC) What if I said I tried to get a few friends, who enjoy Mass Effect to come to the wiki by way of that page? --Slowrider7 20:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :That doesn't matter nor is it relevant. The fact remains that you violated, and are still violating the Community Guidelines by leaving that there. Quote from the Banning Section as grounds for banning "Insulting other users". Quote from the Language Section "Offensive language, either toward other editors or in articles, is not tolerated". You are insulting other users by telling them they suck and that will not be tolerated. I will ask again to remove it as it is a violation of the Guidelines here. Lancer1289 20:54, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh you suck too Lancer. It wasn't directed at other users. --Slowrider7 20:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :You do realize that I have grounds to ban you right now? Now I'm telling you to remove the statement as it is a clear cut violation of the guidelines of the site and you just insulted me. It doesn't matter who it is directed to, you are still violating the guidelines of the site, and the fact you are arguing it is not very reassuring. Lancer1289 21:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Take the Wikis pole out of your ass and stop driving people away.--Slowrider7 21:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Because you have already been warned twice about the language policy, yet you still insisted on violating it, you have now been blocked for two weeks. Insulting other users, i.e. telling them they suck, and telling them "Take the Wikis pole out of your ass" is just unacceptable, insulting, and completely uncalled for. Also using crude/offensive language "Take the Wikis pole out of your ass" is also completely unacceptable. What you don't seem to realize is that we keep the rules as they are to encourage people to come here, and we enforce them as such. There is no excuse for your language or conduct in that last message, and if you choose to come back after the block is up, then I suggest you mind your language and mind site policies, because ignoring them got you blocked. Lancer1289 21:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Language Policy Hello slowrider7 this is GethHaveFeelings2 here. I wanted to ask that you please take a look at my new language policy reform here:http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Language_Policy_Reform?t=20120827111851 . I saw that you were involved in a language policy change a while back and I ask that you please take a look and hopefully give your support. With much Appreciation.--GethHaveFeelings2 (talk) 17:23, August 27, 2012 (UTC).